You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (album)
"You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" is the 31st Wiggles album which was released on the 8th of May, 2008. It won the 2008 ARIA Music Awards for Best Children's Album. Tracklist # Introduction (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, S Moran, D Lindsay) # You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (Featuring Leo Sayer) ( V Poncia,L Sayer) # Dr. Knickerbocker (M Cook,J Fatt,A Field,S Moran,D Lindsay) # A Sailor Went to Sea/Hornpipe (M Cook,J Fatt,A Field,S Moran,D Lindsay) # Old Dan Tucker (Featuring Troy Cassar-Daley) # One Finger, One Thumb (M Cook,J Fatt,A Field,S Moran,D Lindsay) # The Shimmie Shake (J Field, P Field) # Two Little Dickie Birds (M Cook,J Fatt,A Field,S Moran,D Lindsay) # The Turkey in the Straw (Featuring Troy Cassar-Daley) (M Cook,J Fatt,A Field,S Moran,J Field,D Lindsay) # The Mooche (Instrumental) (D Ellington,I Mills) # The Fairy Dance (M Cook,J Fatt,A Field.S Moran,C Ferrie) # I Drive The Big Red Car (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) # (Are You Ready?) Do the Bus Stop (B Curtis.J Flippin) # Tales of the Vienna Woods (Instrumental) (M Cook,J Fatt,A Field,S Moran,D Lindsay) # Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) (I Burgie,W Attaway) # La Bamba (M Cook,J Fatt,A Field,S Moran,D Lindsay,F Moguel,F Moguel) # English Country Garden (Instrumental) (M Cook,J Fatt,A Field,S Moran) # The Story of Thomas the Turkey (M Cook,J Fatt,A Field,S Moran,P Paddick) # Swedish Rhapsody (Instrumental) (M Cook,J Fatt,A Field,S Moran,D Lindsay) Personnel * Vocals: Sam Moran, Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt, Craig Abercrombie, Troy Cassar-Daley, Carolyn Ferrie, Paul Field, Fernando Moguel Jr., Paul Paddick and Leo Sayer * Guitars: Troy Cassar-Daley, Murray Cook, Anthony Field, John Field, Fernando Moguel * Bass Guitar: Murray Cook * Piccolo Trumpet, Flugelhorn and Accordion: Dominic Lindsay * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Viola: Angela Lindsay, Anne-Louise Comeford * Cello: Alex Keller and Margaret Lindsay * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt and Dominic Lindsay * Drums: Steve Pace, Anthony Howe * Backing vocals: Craig Abercrombie and Paul Field Staff * Engineer: Alex Keller * Composers: William Attaway, Irving Burgie, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Greg Page, Bill Curtis, Duke Ellington, John Field, Johny Fillipin, Percy Grainer, Irving Mills, Paul Paddick and Leo Sayer * Lyricists: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Paul Field and Greg Page * Arrangers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Carolyn Ferrie, John Field, Paul Field, Dominic Lindsay, Fernando Moguel Jr., Sam Moran and Greg Page * Liner Notes and Production: Anthony Field * String Arrangements: Dominic Lindsay * Artists: Sam Moran, Murray Cook, Anthony Field, and Jeff Fatt Release Dates * Australia: May 8th 2008 * America: July 28th 2008 * UK: June 1st 2009 Trivia *Dominic Lindsay provides the arrangement for the string instruments and The Wiggles provides the arrangement for other instruments. *Maria Schattovits is credited as Maria Lindsay on this album. *Anthony Field, John Field, and Troy Cassar-Daley are credited as other guitar work. Fernando Moguel is also credited for Mexican Style Guitar. Gallery File:YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingUSalbumdisc.png|right|US Disc File:51QBARnajkL. SX425 .jpg|right|UK front cover Album Booklet File:YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingUSalbumbooklet.png File:YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingUSalbumbookletbackcover.png File:YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingUSalbumbooklet1.png File:YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingUSalbumbooklet2.png File:YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingUSalbumbooklet3.png File:YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingUSalbumbooklet4.png File:YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingUSalbumbooklet5.png File:YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingUSalbumbooklet6.png File:YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingUSalbumbooklet7.png Category:Wiggles albums Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:2008 Category:2008 albums Category:Galleries